Exterior siding or roofing systems may include a plurality of tiles, panels, or combinations thereof. Generally, tiles simulate one or two individual decorative units and panels simulate a greater number of individual decorative units. For example, tiles or panels may emulate wooden shakes, wooden shingles, or slate tiles. However, the decorative units may be formed to simulate other siding or roofing materials, including stone, ceramics, et cetera.